Station Theta Black (episode)
"Station Theta Black" is the eleventh episode of the first season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the eleventh episode of the series overall. It was released on December 9, 2018 on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Carolyn Hennesy as General Leia Organa * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma * Lex Lang as Major Vonreg / Stormtrooper #2 * Stephen Stanton as Stormtrooper #1 * and Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Sergio Paez Written by * Brandon Auman Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Gallery Videos The First Order is Here - "Station Theta Black" Preview Bucket's List - "Station Theta Black" Screenshots S1 E11 Kaz.jpg S1 E11 Fireball hazard screens.jpg S1 E11 Leia.jpg S1 E11 CB-23 & BB-8.jpg S1 E11 Kaz's X-wing & Poe's X-wing.jpg S1 E11 CB-23, Poe & Kaz.jpg S1 E11 Poe, BB-8, Kaz & sentry droid.jpg S1 E11 Sentry droid.jpg S1 E11 Star Destroyers.jpg S1 E11 Phasma & Vonreg.jpg S1 E11 Phasma & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E11 Phasma & stormtrooper (2).jpg S1 E11 Phasma & stormtrooper (3).jpg S1 E11 BB-8, Kaz & Poe.jpg S1 E11 Poe, Kaz & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E11 Phasma & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E11 Vonreg's TIE interceptor & TIE fighters.jpg S1 E11 Vonreg's TIE interceptor, Poe's X-wing, Kaz's X-wing & TIE fighters.jpg S1 E11 Poe's X-wing & Kaz's X-wing.jpg S1 E11 Poe.jpg S1 E11 Leia, Poe & Kaz.jpg Concept Art 111 Clay Poe Dameron maquette.jpg 111 First Order space station.jpg 111 Blaster.jpg 111 First Order star destroyer engine glow.jpg 111 First Order star destroyer.jpg 111 First Order space station (2).jpg 111 First Order space station (3).jpg 111 First Order space station (4).jpg 111 First Order space station corridors.jpg 111 First Order space station corridors (2).jpg 111 Ello Asty character illustration.jpg 111 First Order sentry droid.jpg 111 Space buoys.jpg 111 Clay General Leia maquette.jpg Bucket's List # First Order Sentry Droid: Poe and Kaz come face to face with a First Order sentry droid. The same type of droid appears in The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi, and the game Battlefront II, but its fold-out weapons were designed for this episode. # Dedlanite: Dedlanite is a mineral that can be found across the galaxy. It first appeared in the Marvel Comics mini-series Chewbacca, in the Andelm beetle caverns on Andelm IV. # X-Wing Scanner: When Poe uses his scanners to search for Kaz, it makes the same sound as in The Empire Strikes Back when the snowspeeder is looking for Luke Skywalker and Han Solo on Hoth. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1